


Pouch

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Kylo is a proud father who loves his tiny grub baby very much, M/M, Mpreg, force sensitive baby, grub preg, marsupial-esque biology, mentions of fluids and stuff, thats right folks Hux has a pouch, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux and Kylo decide to have a kid, only Kylo's forgotten that Hux's species don't get pregnant like humans do. Instead, their babies are single larvae that move into a pouch after gestating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day!!!!! whoo.  
> dedicated to the_Archivist because this was all started when she and I were talking about different types of births and she mentioned that the idea of feeling your child move to your pouch was disturbing and i jumped ahead and began to write it.

**Pouch**

"So..." Kylo started awkwardly. He'd been gone for a few weeks on a scouting mission, and had missed the appointment Hux had gone to. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Hux didn't look up from his datapad. He clearly knew what Kylo was trying to ask, but would rather be infuriating about it. 

"The uh... you know. The _thing_ , your appointment."

"Just spit it out Ren, we don't have forever."

"Are you pregnant or not?"

Hux put down the device, clapping his hands together in mock amazement. "There we go. That wasn't hard, was it? You know how much I hate when you beat around the bush."

"Well?"

"All the tests came back positive, there is a baby growing inside of me. Somehow, we've created a hybrid child, as planned, even if you only have a singular penis."

"What?"

"I just thought you wouldn't be capable of fertilizing an egg, I was expecting to have to get an insertion. But no, our child is growing after I was naturally inseminated by you."

"...So we fucked and it worked, is what you're saying."

" _Yes._ In simple terms, that is exactly what I am saying."

"Did the medic give you an estimated due date?"

"The child should emerge from the first of the uteri in about a month and a half, and then remain in the pouch for about two years, being able to exit for short periods of time during the second year. Then it will metamorphose for a period of a month outside of the pouch and emerge fully formed and humanoid."

Kylo was silent for a good ten seconds before going, "What?"

Hux gave him a withering look. "It takes a period of over two years for the child to emerge as a humanoid, I told you this before. I'll be carrying it for a total of two years and three months, give or take. That's why I told you we should have the baby now, during a period of peace in the war. That way, if something goes wrong, we can always transport the cocoon somewhere safe, or pull the baby out early. It has some risk, but it's the safest route."

"...I have no memory of you ever telling me this. I thought you were just going to give birth after nine months!"

" _Give birth?_ I'm not capable of the human version of that, Ren, nor would I want to be able to. The child will just crawl from one womb in the back to the one in the pouch."

"And uh... what's the pouch?"

"Ren, you dolt, it's the little slit you keep trying to open every time you get your hands on my naked body. It'll open when the baby is ready to move from the uterus."

"...Wait, it has to _become_ humanoid? What is it going to look like before?"

"A larva. Again, I told you all of this!"

-

It was kind of disappointing that Hux wasn't experiencing a human-esque pregnancy. He'd been expecting it. Hux's abdomen didn't swell up at all. Hux attributed that to the obvious fact that of course it wouldn't, the child was too deep inside, and too tiny, to make a difference. 

At least he could sense it with the force. Hux was being more tolerant of being touched, too. Where he'd usually protest if Kylo wrapped his arms around him, as long as it wasn't outside of their quarters, he radiated contentment if Kylo did now. He was more open to sleeping close together, although he'd get shoved away if it was too warm.

"Hey." Kylo came up behind Hux and settled his hands over his stomach, reaching out with the force for the baby. It sent back vague, happy, warm feelings in response.

"Every time you do that it wiggles, Ren. Give me some warning." Hux lightly pushed at his hand, not actually wanting him to remove it. 

"It wiggles because it likes me."

"No, it's because you do something with the force that bothers it."

"Not true, it's sending me happy signals through the force. I can sense when it's projecting."

"Fine. Let go, I need to go to a meeting."

-

"Um, sir?" Kylo turned to face the officer that had approached him. They looked terribly nervous, but a bit determined as well.

"What is it?"

"Uh- The General seemed off in the meeting earlier, he wasn't able to focus or anything, seemed somewhat depressed. It was really strange. I know you're close to him so can you make sure he isn't sick? Or make sure he gets treated if he is? Thank you." They darted off with that.

That was concerning, that Hux would be noticeably not himself in front of his subordinates. The last few times he'd been sick it wasn't noticeable at all except for how deathly pale he looked.

-

"Hux."

Sighing, the redhead shut off his datapad and put it down as he confronted him in his office. "What is it now, Ren?"

"An officer told me you weren't yourself during a meeting, and wanted me to check if you were alright."

"I'm fine, Ren. I was just distracted. If I'm anything less than perfect my men think I'm dying, it's normal."

"Really? So if I looked at your thoughts they'll be the same as ever?"

"Yes."

"I believe you," he lied. Kylo prodded at Hux's mind discreetly. The second he got in he could feel depressed thoughts pulsing. He wasn't sick, just upset about something. "And now I don't."

"Get out of my head! I have work to do, leave me be."

"Tell me what's wrong, I want to help."

"It's nothing you can do, I'm just being irrational about something. I'll get over it." He leaned back in his chair.

Kylo stepped up to the desk. "How do you know that? If you don't tell me, I can't even try."

" _Fine._ " Hux frowned. "For some ungodly reason I find myself horribly jealous whenever you come over and hug me and the child responds. No matter what I do it won't react to me. I tried to tell myself it moved because you annoyed it, but then when you said it was _happy_ , it bothered me. I'm being stupid; it's not even fully developed, it can't possibly comprehend favoritism."

"Hux, it's literally growing inside of you, there's no way it doesn't like you." Hux didn't respond. "Don't tell me you _actually_ believe it dislikes you."

"...Then I won't."

Exasperatedly, " _Hux_. You're its mother, of course it likes you!"

"It never reacts to me. Just go away, I'll get over it." He started up his datapad again, his way of avoiding a conversation, with work.

"I'm not letting you think that it hates you for the next two years!"

"Leave me alone, Ren. It's fine. It'll be moving from the uterus to the pouch soon, so it'll at least appreciate me for feeding it and providing it shelter."

"No, I'm going to prove to you it likes you." He circled around the desk.

Hux stood up, backing away. "Stop it! I don't care!"

"You _do_. It'll only take a minute. Let me in your head."

"Don't you dare mess with my thoughts!"

"I won't." Hux startled as he bumped against a wall. Kylo put his hands next to him to trap him. He stepped up close, so they were only a few centimeters away from each other. "I'm just going to let you see the baby's thoughts through me."

"Stop using the force on it!"

"Relax, Hux. I'm just acting as a relay." He focused on the baby, and sent it a vague feeling of Hux. It responded almost immediately. "Let me in, just for a few seconds. I promise you'll feel better."

"How do I know you're not just going to fake it? Send me your own thoughts?"

"It feels a lot different than I do, you'll be able to tell."

"Don't...don't fake it, then..." His mental shields dropped, and Kylo pressed in, letting the baby's projections go through him. Hux's breath hitched. He stiffened, but then gradually relaxed. Kylo kept his hands around him, seeing he suddenly looked a bit weak in the knees.

Eventually the baby stopped projecting, falling asleep and just being unable to focus on projecting for so long.

"Feel better?"

"I was fine to begin with." Hux definitely felt much happier, the depressed feelings gone.

-

When Hux woke up in the morning with his pouch aching and an uncomfortable feeling right behind it, the opening of the slit pink and sore, he knew he was going to be giving birth soon. He'd taken the time to research what his labor would be like and gather the supplies he needed. An icepack, a lot of wipes, and an isolated space that he could clean up easily. 

While he'd chosen the location and gotten a few boxes, he needed to make it _isolated._ He had no doubt that as soon as Kylo figured out he was close to giving birth, the man would practically glue himself to him. He'd try to help and everything would be a big stressful mess. While it was nice to know that he could count on Kylo for being there for him, he needed to be alone during the whole process.

Instead of staying in his quarters and getting everything set up like he wanted to, he'd gone to work per the usual to try and come up with a way to keep Kylo as far as possible from him. He was signing off on a shipment coming in when a lieutenant approached him. "Sir?" He looked over at them. "The scouting mission is ready to depart on schedule in an hour, sir." They handed him a datapad containing all the information for it.

Perfect, he'd found his answer. The mission would take two days, plenty of time for him to deliver alone and get cleaned up. "I will be adding Kylo Ren to this mission." He edited the mission layout and handed the device back to the officer. He took out his own comm and sent Kylo the message that he needed to get ready to go.

-

Shortly after the shuttle left, Hux went down to the medbay to get a medic to sign off on a period of sick leave for himself. A droid examined him to find 'evidence' of his need for the request. It seemed satisfied looking at his even sorer and reddened pouch, and hearing him complain a bit about the discomfort. It was won over when he said he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to work properly if he had to walk around any longer. The droid called a medic to sign a datapad and then he was free to go to his quarters.

By the time he made it to his rooms, locking the door behind him, he was glad that Kylo was completely off ship. He was sweating and all of his focus was centered on the aching feelings going on in his abdomen. He ignored the urge to get on the floor and get into position, and pulled off his upper clothing. He grabbed the icepack he had in the room and held it over the slit, sighing. It wasn't necessary, but he'd read that it helped and it definitely felt better already. 

The baby was wriggling inside of him, so he tried to focus on that feeling instead. He removed the rest of his clothing, a bit difficult using only one hand, and then went into the closet. He pulled out one of the boxes he'd gotten, and a flashlight, and carried it into the 'fresher. Closing and locking that door behind him, he felt much better.

Opening his sanisteam door, he shoved the box in there and then sat on the floor. He leaned against the wall, pulling up his knees and spreading them. Not very comfortable, but it was the best position according to every single site he'd looked at. He prodded at his belly, making sure he hadn't missed the cue that the baby would be transferring. Nothing, the pouch was still empty. After a few more minutes with the icepack, he jammed a finger into the slit to open it. Hissing at the pain of it, he brought the icepack back up. Once he was numbed again, both inside the slit and out, he opened up the box. He grabbed one of the containers inside and pulled a wipe out of it. He slipped his hand inside of the pouch to clean it.

Simply rinsing it with water would have sufficed, but he wanted everything to be perfect. It was worth spending a few credits to get something that was sure to do the job. Besides, he couldn't flush the pouch with water once the baby entered it, it would get rinsed out and killed. He'd have to avoid snagging the baby, which wouldn't be too hard. All he had to do was wipe around it every day.

He used up a few wipes, cleaning far longer than necessary. He was getting anxious now, everything had to be clean and healthy for the baby. After seeing that it couldn't possible get cleaner, he forced himself to push aside the box and wait. It could take hours, he knew, but eventually fluids from his uterus would exit into the pouch for him to clean up. Then he'd make sure the baby made a complete journey over, give a last cleaning, and go relax.

-

He opened up a second box and pulled out a dry wipe as soon as fluids started leaking it. He grabbed the flashlight, knowing he'd need to check for the baby. It'd be terrible if he squished it by accident. There was no sign of it yet, and he could still feel it deeper in, so he stuck the first piece in to absorb the fluids. Once it was soaked, he pulled it out and dropped it onto the sanisteam floor. He'd have to run the water to wash off all the red once this was done.

His anxiety spiked a few minutes later when he could feel the baby moving out of the uterus. Everything was just running on instinct by now, and he leaned forward a bit. He waited until he felt it enter the pouch, and then opened it up to continue cleaning. He grabbed the flashlight again, needing to follow where the baby was to avoid it. 

As he shone the light in, he spotted the baby. It was tiny, inching its way up slowly. It was pale white, almost transparent, a single color. He carefully cleaned around it, absorbing and wiping out the rest of the fluids. The baby finally managed to find a nipple after a few long minutes, and latched on, where it would stay for the next year. Once he was finished cleaning the rest of the pouch, he gently cleaned off the baby. He closed the pouch and sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Now he needed to clean up himself and the shower. He pushed the box out of the shower, and gathered up the tissues. He dropped them into the garbage chute, and returned to the shower. After making sure there were no leftover tissues, he stepped in. Turning on the water, he covered the slit of his pouch with a hand. He turned up the temperature of the water to a nice hot, and let it pour over him. 

It felt heavenly. He stood there for a minute, right under the stream, and then forced himself to stop. He cleaned the shower floor, rubbing the red away with his foot and splashing at it until it all went down the drain. Then he shut the water off. He let the water drip off of him, not wanting to move.

Finally, he left the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He got his sleep clothes and pulled them on. The shirt rubbed against his sore slit, so he took it off. Then he sat on his bed, pulling his legs up and leaning against the headboard. He grabbed his personal datapad off of his nightstand and opened up a holorecord. He had the rest of the day and night cycle off, so he had to make use of his time somehow.

-

Wearing his uniform proved to be painful still after a night of making sure he slept on his back and side. He slipped a bacta patch over it when he went to his office to do his daily pouch cleaning, and that solved the problem. After that, the day went on normally and without any incident. The feedback from the squadron on the mission assured that everything was going smoothly.

Kylo returned on schedule the next day. Hux met him in the hanger, waiting as the ship settled and the ramp descended. Kylo came out first, soon followed by the troopers that had gone with him. He walked right up to Hux, "General."

"Welcome back, Ren. I trust the mission was successful?"

"Yes, it was."

"While you were gone, I gave birth a few hours after you left. The baby transferred to the pouch."

"Does that mean I can look at it?"

"No. It needs to be kept closed as much as possible."

-

Kylo refused to give up on trying to see what the baby looked like. Hux found it annoying, not wanting to be bothered during the minute he took each day to clean around it. Once Kylo found out that it was exposed, he tried to catch him doing it. So he took to doing it in the 'fresher each morning. That kept Kylo's curiosity away, until he forgot to lock the door.

"Hux-"

Sighing, the redhead shot him a glare. "Leave."

"Just one look and I'll stop bothering you about it. You've already got it open."

" _Fine._ " Hux gave in, and let Kylo come close. The man smiled, looking proud of himself for getting him to crack. "It's right there."

"It's so small."

"Of course it is."

"How big will it get?"

Hux didn't really know. "About the size of a human baby, I suppose. The majority of the growth won't be until it's over a year old."

"Huh. So you _will_ look pregnant, eventually."

"I'm not. It's just in the pouch."

"Well, you'll look it."

Hux scowled. "Go away. I need to close it."

"What are we going to name it?"

"Let's not do that until it's bigger."

"Can I touch it?"

"No!"

**Author's Note:**

> they name the grub baby Demi and they're sweet and cute.  
> EDIT: this now has a sequel, called 'Pod' !  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
